


Mommie’s Little Whirlwind.

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Littles and Carers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Alexa meets a friend, Mickie finds a co-parent... maybe.





	Mommie’s Little Whirlwind.

“Hey... slow down...”

“Mommy, I wanna play...”

“Toni...”

“Pwease...”

Fliss had sighed, admitting she couldn’t say no, especially with her little girl dressed so cutely in her skater gear and hanging off her arm. 

“Okay... just... try not to knock anyone over this time.”

She had let them into the centre, smiling as she signed them in and settled beside Mickie, noting how quickly Toni settled to play with Alexa, she was probably the one kid to handle Alexa with finesse. 

“She’s been a pain huh?”

Mickie’s voice was mild, accepting it.

“Just about the biggest whiner.... but... at least she keeps your ‘Lexa out of people’s way...”

“True. How does she handle all of... that... anyway?”

“Ehh, she’s a tornado of cuteness. Kinda hard to make her mad.”

“Lucky you.”

“ ‘Lexa playing up again?”

“Naw, just whingy.”


End file.
